lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin's Angstberger's Syndrome
Edwin's Angstberger's Syndrome '''is an episode of Finn Army: Finn's Spooky Stories. Plot Samuel Edwin was walking to work in extremely ghetto-like villages. Davis Finley was dancing like he was tripping. When he got to work, he wished that he can go home. More LSD tripping continues as Edwin gets pissed at Finn (who somehow transported from the street to Roberto's Lair). Edwin got so pissed that he s**t on the floor and everyone jumped out of the restaurant because they are dumb. Doctor Robert heard the commotion and Edwin sh**ted on his RC Cars. Finn bumped into him and dropped a nickel in the sink. Doctor Robert was stuck and asked Finn to grab his hindquarters and rape. Doctor Roberto's arms are ripped off and a bunch of spears are shot at him. When he went to the hospital, Edwin and Finn raped when Roberto came in. Edwin finally went ape s**t and chased Finn down the street. Allusions Television * '''Gravity Falls: Roberto briefly appears as Dipper from Tourist Trapped when he says "Mabel". * Finn Army: Models and footage from lots of previous episodes are included. Films * Alien: A Chest-Burst alien crawls out of Roberto's pants after he gets a spike shot in his balls. * Frozen: Finn tells Roberto he will have to "LET (The Dime) IT GO" in an imitation of Elsa. * Finn Army: The Movie: Footage from the film is also used. Video Games * Donkey Kong 64: Finn is displayed as Lanky Kong when Edwin gets beheaded by a cash register. * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Fox kicks Roberto into the spiked wall. Edwin's Deaths When Edwin mentions that he is "trapped in a jail of Republicans and being dead", a series of bizarre scenarios of Edwin dying or being murdered occur. * Freezing to death in a fruit locker * Smashing a coffee-maker, causing him to get blown out of Roberto's Lair * Falling off his motorcycle and onto another Edwin * Getting charred by Lady Rain Corn shooting an energy beam from her mouth * An insect whacking him with a branch, causing one of his eyes to fall out * Getting beheaded by the cash register opening * Running in front of an oncoming fire truck * Finn shooting an energy beam from his mouth right at his head * Jumping in front of a truck while trying to save Finn from getting run over * Getting blown up by Finn in a suicide bombing * Driving into Finn in an face-on collision * Thrown into a weird dimension inside Lady Rain's ass crack by Hades * Being murdered during open-brain surgery by Finn using a table waxer on his brain * Finn shooting him when he takes his Playboy magazine * Poking both of his eyes out * Doppelganger Finn unleashing a crimson tornado on him * Getting his organs shoveled out of him alive by Doctor Roberto Category:Episodes of Finn Army: Finn's Spooky Stories Category:Bloody Category:TV show episodes Category:2016 Category:November Category:TV-MA Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Finn Army Category:TV-MA V Category:1001 Spears